Retrouvailles
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: "Pourquoi maman est pas encore rentrée?" " Elle a beaucoup de travail mais je te promets qu'elle sera la pour dîner." "Tu dis toujours ça mais souvent elle est pas là." petite retrouvaille en famille.


Viola un autre petit moment qui m'est venu une fois comme ça...

Lilly couru jusqu'a la balançoire avant de s'y hisser du mieux qu'elle pouvait du haut de ses 6 ans. Elle fit aller ses jambes plusieurs fois en avant et en arrière mais sans succès.

-Papa! PAAAPA!

Jane sortit de la maison en trottinant se demandant pourquoi sa fille criait ainsi.

-Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie?

-Pousses moi!

-Et le mot magique?

\- S'il te plaît!

Jane se positionna alors derrière elle et commença à la pousser doucement. Lilly adorait aller sur sa balançoire que son père avait fait des qu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas. Jane aimait la voir se balancer au gré du vent, les cheveux exactement comme sa mère volant dans tous les sens, et son rire d enfant qui résonnait toujours dans sa tête. Ah! Se qu'il aimait sa fille!

-Plus vite! Plus haut! Je veux toucher les nuages! S exclama l'enfant.

-Eh! Pas trop sinon tu vas t'envoler!

La petite fille éclata de rire.

Alors que la balançoire ralentissait elle demanda:

-Pourquoi maman est pas encore rentrée?

\- Elle a beaucoup de travail. Mais elle sera là pour le dîner.

\- Tu dis toujours ça, mais souvent elle est pas avec nous pour manger.

Jane ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai que Lisbon travaillait beaucoup même trop à son goût. Elle n était pas souvent là pour leur fille mais Jane savait qu elle ne voulait pas changer de travail ni même diminuer ses heures. Elle aussi le savait, ils en avaient parler pendant longtemps et elle faisait son possible pour rentrer et pouvoir manger avec sa famille. Lilly aussi le ressentait et elle trouvait cela injuste. Elle aimait sa mère énormément mais elle aurait voulu pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. Jane stoppa net la balançoire et vint se placer en face de sa fille.

-Écoute ma belle. Je sais que maman n'est pas souvent là et que tu aimerais la voir plus souvent mais son travail est très exigeant. Je lui ai déjà parler et on essaie de trouver un moyen pour régler ce problème mais tu ne dois surtout pas oublier qu'elle t'aime. Elle t'aime plus que tout au monde et elle ne veut que ton bonheur.

\- Alors pourquoi elle change pas de travail?

-Parce qu'elle aime ce qu'elle fait, elle ne veut pas faire autre chose et en même temps elle aimerait tout arrêter et tout recommencer pour être plus avec toi.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la petite Lilly. Malgré son jeune âge elle comprenait très bien ses parents et le fait que sa mère soit si souvent absente.

-Mais tu vois parfois on vient te chercher à l'école, on va en ville ensemble,... Tu dois profiter de ses moments là. Maman aussi apprécie fort ses moments et même parfois elle est triste parce que tu lui manques.

\- C est vrai?

\- Oui. Parfois elle me téléphone et elle me dit qu'elle aimerait bien te voir et te serrer dans ses bras et même parfois le soir elle pleure tellement elle s'en veut de te faire vivre ça.

-Oh non! Elle doit pas pleurer à cause de moi! Moi aussi je l'aime très très fort mais j'aime pas qu'elle soit triste.

-Je sais moi non plus, ma chérie.

Lilly descendit de la balançoire et sauta dans les bras de son père. Jane serra sa fille contre lui avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux qui lui faisait tant penser à Lisbon. Ces dernier mois, Lisbon avait eu plus de travail qu on ne peut imaginer. Elle rentrait tard le soir, ne dormait que quelques heures,... Cela faisait des semaines qu elle et son équipe était sur la même affaire et ils n avançaient pas. Et c'est à cette époque que Lilly avait commencé à ressentir un manque. Jane ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle restait si tard alors qu'elle n'était même plus la chef de son équipe.

Soudain une porte de voiture claqua et Lilly se retourna.

-MAMAN! MAMAAAN!

Elle courut jusqu'à elle le plus vite possible et se jeta dans ses bras en larmes.

-Maman!

-Oh ma chérie! Pourquoi pleures tu?

-Je suis si contente que tu sois là!

-Moi aussi mon amour! Je t'aime!

-Je t'aime aussi!

Lisbon relâcha sa fille puis essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore plongeant son regard dans le sien, se noyant dans l'océan qui lui rappelait tellement les yeux de Jane. Elle la serra encore une fois dans ses bras.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir, mon amour?

-Une pizza!

-Haha! D'accord! Tu rentres à la maison pour mettre la table et j'arrive.

-D'accord! Je t'aime!

Lisbon sourit avant de laisser partir l'enfant qui avec Jane faisait tourner son monde. Elle regarda sa fille rentrer puis sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et réduisit l'espace entre eux en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jane intensifia le baiser en passant une main derrière sa nuque. En manque d'air, ils se séparèrent à contre coeur mais restèrent front contre front.

-Tu m'as manquée! Souffla Jane alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou.

-Mmh! Toi aussi!

-Comment ça se fait que tu soit si tôt?

-On a avancé dans l'enquête et Cho m'as laissée partir.

-Il faudra que je le remercie!

Jane caressait maintenant la joue de sa femme qui ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant de douceur. Elle passa à son tour ses mains dans les boucles blondes de son ancien consultant avant de retrouver ses lèvres dans un baiser passioné.

-On devrait rentrer, il y a une petite fille qui t'attend impatiemment à l'intérieur!

Lisbon sourit puis lâcha Jane pour se diriger vers la maison. Ce dernier lui emboita le pas et passa un bras autour des épaules de Lisbon. Ils étaient réunis en cette soirée d'été, Jane avait tenu sa promesse et voir sa fille si heureuse le comblait de joie. Il était bien décider à ce que Lisbon passe plus de temps avec sa fille, il voulait vivre comme tout le monde, comme une vrai famille.

Voilà, merci de mettre un petit commentaire... J'espère que ça a plus!:)


End file.
